Yunzabit Heights
Yunzabit Heights is a place in the extreme north of the Dragon Ball universe with low temparatures and high winds. VIrtex lands on top of a plateau and speaks "Maje-Typa-Win-Hid-Rever-EFF!" The air starts to pick up, as a small immobile tornado spinning on the ground transforms into Virtex's base. "Where the hell are we?" Ultimate said in a cold, evil voice, looking around Yunzabit Heights without being moved by the wind. "We're at Yunzabit Heights, the wasteland exactly 100 miles north of North City, and this is my base of operations, please, take off your shoes before you enter, have the slightest bit of decency." Virtex says entering his base. Ultimate, despite being under control, didn't both listening to Virtex. He walked into the base, shoes and all, not really caring about "decency" since he was in ankle restraints and cuffs like some kind of slave "You know, this is kinda racist right?" Ultimate said, seeming completely uninterested in being here. "Oh please, the color of one's skin, neither their place in this omniverse means nothing, it's all what we make of it. Fate landed you here, not me." Virtex opens a chamber to another room, where a 16 year old boy could be standing, bearing a slight resemblance to Loke. "This is my son Blakuul, he's a weak human but enough to take down almost any other." "Good point" Ultimate said, actually agreeing with what Virtex said about racism. When he saw the boy, ultimate's evil red eyes changed back to normal for an instant, before calming down and looking over at Blakuul "He doesn't seem as week as you might think." Ultimate said, staring dead at the boy as he felt the kids hidden power secretly. "Please, he couldn't deflect a first tier thunder attack if he tried, he has strong ki, but not much elsewhere. He needs to learn that life is more than one thing. He spends all of his time in here writing books." Ultimate stood up straight and looked at Virtex, then the boy. He might have been on the verge of corruption, but he still had enough sense to speak what he felt "Hm, whatever. Just tell me what the hell we're doing here and let me out of these stupid restraints already" He clearly sounded irrataed, shifting his hands in them over and over again. He continued to look back at the boy, unable to help how similar he and loke looked. "We're here for proof." Virtex says as he leads Ultimate into a completely dark room, releases the dark magic binding Ultimate, and quickly says "FLASH!" A giant, but brief flash of light follows, as Dark is trapped in a cage made out of corrupted energy as he goes over to a console hidden in the dark to take out a photo. "This is why you're here." "Ah What the hell!!" Ultimate would shout, looking around for where the flash came from. Though, he did feel some kind of presents around him in this stupid page. He began to feeed off of the energy, healing himself up and turning the corrupt energy into dark energy for him to use later Virtex looks at Ultimate and says "I need proof that I have you in order for him to correctly judge my work." "Who are you talking about?" Ultimate asked, completely absorbing all of the corrupt energy and healing up completely from it. Virtex pushes a button and says "Voice command. Mail select, send, To: Hiki, Summary: Proof of capture, Attach file #00295. Send." The second Ultimate heard the name Hiki, he completely lost it. His powerlevel spiked to such a degree all of Yunzabit Heights shook like an Earthquake. He was clearly taking into a extra reserve of power, enough for which Ultimate broke out of his cage and followed Virtex voice, grabbing him and slamming him through the base all the way back to Blakuul's room. He began to squeeze Virtex's head,trying to both tear his head off as well as squish his head in his palm "YOU MORON! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SEND THAT MAN OF ALL PEOPLE STUFF ABOUT ME FROM HERE!?" Blakuul immediately gets off of his char, forms a ki blade and stabs Ultimate right in the back, and puts the blade up to his neck. "You put my father down right now, or I will send you to a place worse than hell itself. Virtex stands, being held by the head by ultimate, hoping that his son will actually go through with what needs to be done if so. Ultimate, still being just as fast as he was after Virtex took control of him, twisted around as Blakuul tried to stab him, causing the boy to actually stab his own father in the process. He continued to hold Virtex, squishing his head a little more before letting him go. "Your father is a complete fool. Especially since he's in contact with that man." He was talking about Hiki. He would have killed Virtex right there on the spot, but something in the back of his mind told him not to....not yet anyway. Virtex screams in pain "YOU WORTHLESS KID!!!!!!!!!" Blakuul doesn't even feel offended anymore by Virtex's words, after all the abuse he's given him. "I'LL DO IT MYSELF! MAJE-TYPA-THU-STREMA-TREW-CAS!" A stream of lightning shoots down from the sky, penetrates the ceiling and strikes ultimate down, leaving ultimate unconscious. Virtex falls to the ground and becomes unconscious due to blood loss. 2 hours later. Virtex wakes up in his control room stitched up, but still a bit fuzzy. As he hesitates to walk, he uses his scepter as a cane and walks to his sons room. Before Virtex can even say a word, Blakuul informs virtex "Ultimate is in the underground cellar." Virtex is surprised at his sons actions ans simple says "Alright son." Virtex hobles down the stairs leading to a room made completely made of Katchin. "You bug, you have no idea how great news of your capture is. Once we take you back your father can finally unlock the locks he put on your power all those years ago and finally be able to have that power as his own." Ultimate had actually gone peacefully with Blakuul to the room, and was sitting there in a chair, completely unrestrained. Between the two hours Virtex slept, the spoke to Blakuul 2 hours Earlier "Listen to me boy" Ultimate said as he woke up from the blast, noticing the boy trying to get him down into the kachin room. He broke free and stood up, then began to walk with the boy and talk "i know what he's your father and all, but he doesn't care anything about you. I can tell from the way he spoke to you, and how you didn't care one bit. A father shouldn't treat his child like that, especially one that's going to surpass him someday" Ultimate continued to speak as he went down the stairs to the room "I'm not gonna hurt ya kid, so don't bother trying to restrain me. Listen, do you know anything about where Hiki is at the present time? You've probably seen him at least once, but taking that man out is a top priority. With your powers under wraps, you could be an amazing help in finishing him off. Your dad is totally wrong about you, because even in the darkness, the light always prevails" Ultimate walked in and sat down in a chair in the kachin room, waiting for Virtex to visit him once he woke up. Present time "You look like something the a piece of crap" Ultimate said, holding back laughing at the mans horrible appearance "You do realize that once he gets that power, you're pretty much dead right? He won't need you around at all, seeing as you look to have been crippled after that beating I gave you, along with the stab your kid did on you" Ultimate couldn't help but smile, also pointing to Virtex's head "Look at your face! It's like some kind of distorted pear or something!" Ultimate laughed hard, unable to help himself from laughing at how messed up he looked. "You can't honestly think I'm going back easy right? I mean seriously, I beat the crap out of you just to get here, and still managed to attack you with no problems. Do you seriously think that I won't be able to kill you between the time it takes for you to get me to where he is? If you do, you're stupider then you let on" Ultimate sat back and relaxed, not really caring what Virtex had to say. Clearly Ultimate was different, seeming to be the exact opposite of how he was back at Central City. "Laugh at me all you want, but what happens today defines character." Virtex then presses a secret button, forcing bars of katchin to form around ultimate as if were a prison. "And I don't really care if hiki kills me, I'm here to get back whats his. But the thing is, he doesn't want you back unless you've still got it." "Still got what exactly?" Ultimate said, looking at the kachin bars "Seriously? I didn't even get up to hit you and you're STILL locking me up? This is getting really old." Ultimate said, cracking his neck and knuckles "I do know I do have: 1. A better family then you. 2. I'm pretty sure I'm stronger then you too. 3. Enough control over myself to kill you this instant if I wanted to 5. More then enough energy to destroy this entire base with my power alone." He spoke nothing about his friends or family, knowing those would be used against him if he did. "Enough control? Pretty soon you won't have any control, neither will I. We need to see if you still have the same destructive attitude as your father remembers." His scepter lights up and rings of purple words circle his feet as if about to cast a spell. "The next time you see me, you'll be seeing your father too!" "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Ultimate would shout, looking at the purple words at his feet, raising up and putting a barrier around himself just in case. He didn't really want to find out what was gonna happen, but couldn't get himself to escape from the box just yet. Virtex then uses a teleporting wind spell to bring them into Satan City. Reziou and Caliziana Reizou stands on a mesa, sparing with the air, as the heavy cool wind blows past him. Caliziana sits after Reizou lands,being here for a while,sitting on a rock behind him."Having fun punching nothing?" She says after sensing his high power Reizou looks over towards the girl, "Oh, hello." he says then continues what he was doing. Cali waves silently."Yo." She says before leaping off the rock."With that form the best you could do is swat a fly and I would seriously doubt you could even pull that off." She says smiling and leaning on the boulder. "I was always under the impression that humans were capable of sensing power level. Maybe you're one of the exceptions." Reizou joked, stopping his attacks at the air, and looks at Caliziana. Caliziana scowls."The fact that you just mistaken me for those weaklings is insulting." She says to him angrily.She then turns to the direction of West City and sighs."It out to be the time Haruki gets back." She says taking off in that direction in the worry of her daughter doing something stupid. Reizou had enjoyed the company, although it was brief, and the exchange had been a little bitter. Ultimate and Blakuul Ultimare flew all the way back to Yunzabit Heights, hovering above the location of Virtex's former hideout, before decending to the inside, hoping Blakuul would follow him. "Come on, lets go and figure out what your dad was hiding." As they walk back into the base, everything seems to be as it was the last time ultimate was here, except Blakuul's bedroom is completely empty. "So what do you wanna see?" "Everything." Ultimate said simply. "I need to know everything about what your dad was working on. Anything you can tell me, any stuff or devices here I should know about. Give me the whole rundown." He looked everywhere in the base. "Well me dad really never told me alot of what he was doing, mostly just orders without reason. What I do know is that his employer is the daughter of this "Hiki" guy, and she needed him to bring you to her, don't know why." He then walks into a small room and flicks a switch. "He was also working on this contraption here." He lifts a curtain to reveal a power amplifier. "This machine takes energy flowing through it, and amplifies it by ten times the strength. Other than that, I have nothing else that is of importance." "Daughter? That doesn't make sense." Ultimate thought to himself "Kiyomi and Michiko are on Planet Ultimate. That means....." Ultimate pushed the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to believe what he was thinking. Ultimate then walked over to the power amplifier, walking around it "Something that would amplify the users strength huh?" Ultimate's eyes were glued to the machine, curious as anyone would be on how it worked. "I can show you how it works." Blakuul opens a htch on the side of the building that points to the sky, and shoots a wave of energy. "That's my normal strength." He then puts the amplifier on his wrist, coviering the front of his hand, and fires an energy wave ten times larger and powerful. "That enhancement on the attack was the work of the amplifier, it makes the hand you use it with useless though, since it's very fragile." "I see...." Ultimate said, taking the amplifier off of Blakuul's hand and analyzing it. "Hmmmm, I could proably work out the bugs of it with some time. I'll keep close so that it doesn't get in the wrong hands." Ultimate said, making sure to walk around and collect any papers, notebooks, or anything of interest to take with him to look over. When he was finished, he turned to Blakuul. "Alright. I've collected everything I've needed. Lets go to Planet Ultimate now." Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas